Last Wish
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena always used to join Ash ,Clemont ,and Bonnie in her adventures however one day when she suffers herself a disorder that will completely end her life, she decides to ask Ash a favor. What is she asking from Ash? Warning: Rated T as the story may contain medium to high violence


**Before people start to read this story, many people might think why I let Serena die the reason since when I wrote this story, I was planning for a tragedic one and so the conclusion came up to be something like this. Although don't worry about that most of my stories will be mostly about romance , I just decided to change a bit**

**As usual there will be grammar errors, redudancies in words, and sentence fragments. Well so sorry about that.**

It was actually the 23rd day of December this happened, Ash & Co returns to Lumiose City after their long journey through Kalos, they decided that they needed to take a break since most of them feel exhausted through walking, running, climbing, etc…

Bonnie excitedly saying "It really feels good to be home" while Clemont added " Yeah, especially we have been travelling for more than half a month I think. Serena exclaimed" A month already, I don't know if I can still keep up we last for a year through it", at the same time Ash whining "Now I'm starving , I wish I had bring lots of food with me" as his stomach begins to grumble while the others heave a sigh.

Serena exclaimed " I got an idea, why I don't do the cooking", hearing that someone will do the cooking , Ash suddenly stops from whining " Really, thanks Serena I'm counting on you. Clemont added " Shouldn't it be we're counting on you since you're not the only person who is going to eat" while Bonnie added" Good luck Serena-oneechan", and Ash suddenly realize his mistake " Ahaha, I'm sorry Clemont I was thinking food most of the time that I forget there was Clemont and Bonnie", while Serena replied back" No, its fine anyway where should I do the cooking". Because of their hunger, Ash& co realize that they completely ignore Serena's cooking place. Ash thinking deeply said " Hmm, I think we should have a stove or something used for cooking" while Clemont added " Don't worry about that, I think there's one near our house" . Then Bonnie added" Speaking about house, what are we doing here outside", due to their talking Ash & co realize that they were still outside the city. Clemont replied back" Oh sorry we kind of spaced out a bit, Bonnie" while Serena happily answered" So what are we waiting for, let's go to your house then Clemont" while Clemont nodded.

_Inside Clemont and Bonnie's house_

Ash said " Wow its dark in here" while Clemont explained" I'm sorry Ash, Serena, I think our father has been out of town since that day we haven't been turning on much lights just in order to save electricity , I apologize for that" Serena said" No, its fine I can still cook even without turning on much lights, Oh Clemont about the stove". Bonnie then replied back" Ah Serena just follow me" as she shows her the place of the stove."There, that spacious room" Bonnie answered while showing Serena the stove inside the room. Serena then said " Wow, its big" as she waves a hand on Ash" Ash come here". As Ash approaches where the stove was placed, he exclaims" Wow, its really big Clemont , your family must have been very rich. I'm really jealous of you" Clemont answered back " Hmm, I'm not sure about that, I'll have to ask my father about that. Anyway can we stop talking, we should let Serena cook for us" while Ash added" Oh yeah, we almost forgot about that". Knowing that Ash is spacing out, Serena whined to him " Geez, Ash were you really this clueless about things" then making a pouty face. Ash answered back " Uh, No I actually just tend to space out sometimes, sorry Serena". Taking too long for Serena to cook, Bonnie complained to her brother " Brother, can we just let go of it, I'm hungry". Not to worry her younger sister, Clemont answered her back" Oh sorry Bonnie, about that I think we should just let it go, anyway Serena why don't you do your job". Serena excitedly said" Ok then I'll start" as she approaches near the stove although it looks like something is missing, she continued "Uh, Clemont where are your ingredients, cause I can't see it here" . While Clemont still trying to find an answer, Bonnie remembers the answer to Serena's question" I think I know where the ingredients are placed, just hold on I'll be right back in a jiffy." she happily answers as she rush to the place where the ingredients are kept". Ash said " Is Bonnie always like that" while Clemont just heave a sigh.

_A minute later_

Bonnie happily answers as she returns from her secret ingredients-filled room " Thanks for waiting, here are the ingredients" as she hands the ingredients to Serena. Serena happily answers back" Thank you, Bonnie. Ok then I'll start". Clemont curiously want to know where Bonnie came from tried to ask her" Bonnie, where did you come from?" in which she answers back" It's a secret" however Clemont was not satisfied with Bonnie's answer decide to have a little petty fight with her " Ah is that so, is that how you treat your brother" while Bonnie answers back with the I don't care pose " Its because Brother you don't understand a single thing about cooking", as Clemont answers back" Oh yeah, says who" then Bonnie answers him back " Nothing" . However due to petty fights, Clemont was totally angered by how her younger sister answers back" Why you" while Bonnie answers him back with" Hmph". With that Ash tries to stop the petty fight of Clemont and Bonnie" Easy guys just calm down. You know" before Ash finishes his word, Clemont and Bonnie glared at Ash, while Ash ending his word" Ah, never mind" sounding defeated. As for Serena she is cooking for the group while humming " I hope you'll like the taste especially you Ash(mentioning the word while making her blush).

_Minutes later_

Just in time, Serena was finally finish with her cooking" Thanks for waiting" as Serena places the food on the table. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie all have different thoughts while looking at the food. Bonnie exclaimed" Wow, it looks delicious" while Ash said" I wonder about the taste" as Clemont added" Let's just try to tasted the food before we judge it". Then Ash answers back" You're right then" as the group saying" Let's dig in". While eating the food, even though the food looks a little bit weird but the taste was splendid, Clemont saying in surprise" The food's taste is just perfect" as Bonnie saying" Yum yum, delicious" while Ash who has food all over his mouth saying" This food is the best". Knowing Ash likes her cooking, Serena nervously replied" Is that true, thanks goodness I thought I'll screw up" while blushing a bit, she added" Don't worry guys, there's still more if you still want to eat so just eat up while you can", Ash answers back" Really, Thank you Serena" as he tries to dig in more food. As Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont are still in the middle of eating, Serena utters to herself" Ash, Clemont, Bonnie thank you"

Serena's POV:

Sorry guys, I don't think I'll be able to keep up with you

_Hours later_

Knowing that the group is tired from adventuring themselves, Ash & co find themselves time to relax after eating. With Ash shouting" Alright everybody let's play some children's game like Hide and Seek", of course Bonnie would shout "I'm in while Clemont follows with" Count me in too, its been a long time I haven't played that game". Then Ash tries to ask Serena" How about you, Serena would you want to play with us", Serena hiding her sad emotions, just replied back "I think I'll pass" with a smile, then she continued with " I'll see you guys later". After that Serena leaves Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie playing with themselves.

_During that night_

Serena just came back with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie completely asleep, she silently changes her clothes and hops to bed however a pain struck her body. She tries to bear the pain without letting them know.

Serena's POV:

Ugh, what is this feeling. It really hurts , my heart what's happening with it. Why do I feel so much pain in it. No I shouldn't make a sound , I can't let Ash , Bonnie or Clemont know, they'll probably be worry if they find out about it.

At this time, Serena just say " Goodnight everyone" as she calls it for the day

_The next day_

Serena tells Ash & Co that she will be out walking in Lumiose City not knowing her real intentions.

_Few minutes later_

Ash is acting a bit different knowing something is not right with the group, he begins" Hey, don't you think Serena is acting really strange these days", Bonnie added" Ash is right, something is wrong with Serena" while Clemont replied back" It must be our fault why she is acting like that" however Ash denies Clemont's words" No, I'm sure she will tell us if its our fault, it must have something to do with her brain, Right now I really don't know what to do". Knowing that Serena was totally out of her mind, Ash suddenly begins to go berserk himself" Serena isn't like that right, she's our friend, she won't do that right" as he begins to face Clemont in a different way." Just calm down, Ash. We can think of a plan to get her back". Ash answers back immediately with" Plan to get her back?, stop lying, I know what you're thinking you plan the cooking from the start just that she can stay away from us". Clemont then answers him back" No, its not like that, I think Serena has her own decisions what to do in mind that is why she is leaving us". Ash then scream abruptly" Quit joking, I already know what you two think of her, You two didn't think her as your friend in the first place that's why you're letting her go". Clemont then answers him back " Like I said, its not like that". However at this point Ash begins to raise a fist against Clemont" This is for Serena" as he punch Clemont in the face, and then he continued" did you know Serena was my old friend that I met when I am young. You're just only treating her like a toy to you" Clemont however replied" No, Ash you've got it wrong, we were her close friends". Ash then answers him back while continue punching him" No you didn't , what did you care about her, you guys only care about her cooking nothing else". Bonnie at the same time also yell" Please you two stop fighting" however her yell didn't work causing the mess to be a this point , Clemont finally release his anger to calm Ash down " Listen Ash, if we were really his close friends we should help each other think of a way, not beat the hell out of one another. You hear me, we want to help Serena just like you do. Even though she is close friend and so she is to us, that is why Ash no more grudges ok". At this point, hearing Clemont's real intentions, Ash finally calm down" You two really are dumb" while Clemont replied" Yeah we really are", as the two began to laugh after the misunderstanding caused. "I'm sorry Clemont, I didn't do it on purpose" Ash said while Clemont said in return" No, its fine we're friends right" with Ash replying back" Yeah, friends forever, then let's go find Serena" as Clemont and Bonnie nodded while the group is on their way to find Serena.

Ash's POV:

I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this. Wait for me Serena, I'm coming for you

_Meanwhile somewhere near Lumiose City_

Serena is staring deeply in the river, while she coughs up blood unexpectedly

Serena's POV:

Blood, what's wrong with me. Ugh, the pain is coming back , I don't know if I can still keep up any longer. Yeah I think I've reached my limits

After those words, her feet is almost ready to jump in the river, as she say her final words

_**Ash, Clemont, Bonnie thank you for the wonderful memories you gave me but this is goodbye. I hope you can all continue to live a prosperous and better life without me. Goodbye everybody and goodbye Ash, I love you**_

As tears began to flow from her eyes, while she jump off to the river_**.**_

_Few minutes later_

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie had just arrived in the center of Lumiose City

"Serena, where are you?" shouted Ash, "Serena , are you here" shouted Bonnie while Clemont shouted" Serena, if you're here please come out" however there were no response regarding her. "Where could she be?" Clemont questions himself while Ash said " She said that she was going to be somewhere in Lumiose but she didn't mention which place". Suddenly there's a news flash all over the city in Lumiose while Bonnie seeing the news shouting to Ash & Clemont while pointing it" Hey Brother, Ash look". "It's the news" Clemont answers, "let's listen to it we might get to find out where Serena is". As the three examines the news carefully.

The newscaster started" Hello this is Malva for our Lumiose Daily News Flash reporting live. Today we have just receive various deaths all around Lumiose. First is a girl named Emma with a Pokemon named Espurr who both were found dead after being thrown by a gangster led by Nix. Next is a boy named Aaron committed death to himself through the use of excessive drugs that will let his mind blow off. Last is a girl with a pink hat named Serena who was found with a heart attack disorder, because of the pain she can hold any longer, she decides to jump off at a river. The first two were confirmed dead however the third one was yet to be said if she is dead or alive. We'll bring you more updates at a later time, that's it for now."

After examining the news, Ash begins to tremble in fear saying " Serena" as he tries to search through the Lumiose River, Bonnie said to his brother" Let's follow him" while his brother agreed.

_Again few minutes later_

Ash shouting" Serena, where are you?" and through his luck he found a girl in a pink hat floating in the river. Ash shouting" Serena, I'm coming for you." as he dives off to the river while rescuing her while Bonnie and Clemont instead waited for Ash to return since they were still far from his area.

_2 minutes later_

Bonnie seeing Ash exhausted shouted at him" Ash, are you ok?" with Ash replying" I'm fine but Serena" while placing her at a road near the river. On the other hand, knowing that Serena is dead Bonnie shouted" No way" as Clemont added" I guess we're too late". Hearing nothing from Serena, Ash punch a fist to the floor saying" Darn it, if I had come a bit earlier, Serena would have been still alive. I'm sorry Serena it was all my fault". At this time, the girl begins to speak up. With Serena saying " Ash?" as Ash happily replies back" Serena, its me Ash". Serena on the other hand still questioning" Is that really you?" while Ash gladly reply her back" Yes, Serena its me". Serena relieved with herself said" I see, Clemont and Bonnie you're also here". For the sake of Serena, Ash answers her back" Everybody is worry about you, Serena" as she answers back" I see" with Ash also in sorrow saying" I'm glad you're fine Serena". However at this time, she shakes her head leaving Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie confused. Because of worrying , Bonnie shouted" Serena" as she runs to her embracing in the hand. Meanwhile Ash questions Serena to know about what's happening with her" Why did you do that Serena, we're your friends right?" in which she answers back" Its not like that, I had my reasons why I did it", as he answers her back" Are you dumb, I especially care about you however Serena abruptly answers back" I'm sorry Ash if I had to made you worry" as tears begin to fall from her eyes. As Ash replies back this time in tears" No, its fine as long you are alive, then I'm fine with it" but at this point Serena was really on the verge of dying in which she ask for Ash one last time," Hey, Ash would you want to do me a favor" in which replies back" Sure if its you I don't mind". With that Serena tells Ash about her favor" Then, would you listen to my last wish", hearing the word last wish Bonnie and Clemont begins to cry as Ash's tears begin to flow harder with him shouting" What are you talking about, Serena. You're not going to die aren't you?" however she shouted back" Please Ash, I don't have much time left" In which Ash nodded silently. Serena then begins to tell her last wish" Would you take care of Fennekin for me?" as she search for a poke ball and toss it in the mid-air in which Ash answers back" Yes, I will". After hearing Ash's words, Serena then answers him back" Thanks" ,as she tries to kiss Ash on the cheeks, "for granting my last wish. Goodbye, I love you" she ended. After that she is now confirmed to be officially dead. While Ash tries to persuade her to come back to life" Hey Serena, please wake up. You're not going to leave me here aren't you. Please tell me you won't die" although Serena did not move even a single one leaving Ash , Clemont, and Bonnie suffering in pain.

_Few days later_

Ash, Bonnie and Clemont visit the funeral of their lost friend Serena with Ash saying his words" Thanks Serena even you are not here with us. We are still living our lives to the fullest. May god bless you and rest in peace my childhood friend." Then he continued" Ok everybody, let's continue to our adventure" while Clemont and Bonnie agreed as they head on to their next journey whatever awaits them

The End

Yeah I know it's a really sad story but even though I hope you guys enjoy how my story was made. Though I find myself crying a bit too while reading this. Anyway until then please look forward to my next upcoming stories, this is vanilla869 now signing off.


End file.
